Beth
by Chookette
Summary: Dans un monde altérnatif, Paul reussi à convaincre Beth de rester en vie. Mais que se passera t'il quand Felicia Tillman sortira de prison ? Et que deviendra Susan ? Paul/Beth pairing. Rated T for Safety !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Après l'échec cuisant de mes fanfic BrOrson :D , je me mets à écrire du Beth/Paul 3 Parce que j'aime trop ma petite cherie Beth 3

Title : Beth  
>Auteur : Moi<br>Pairing : Beth/Paul  
>Genre : Romance HurtComfort  
>Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Pas de sous.<br>Résumé : Monde Alternatif : Paul convainc Beth de rester auprès de lui. Mais Felicia sort de prison et décide de les punir tous les qu'adviendra t'il de Susan ? Et que se passe t'il quand un ex-co-détenu commence à tourner trop près de Beth ?  
>Musique d'inspiration : Beth (version Glee)<p>

Intro :  
>-Paul ?<p>

- Bree ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est à propos de Beth. Je…je crois que….

- Bree, nous sommes séparés. C'est fini. Elle ne m'aime pas.

- Paul, s'il te plait, écoute moi ! Elle veut donner son rein à Susan ! Elle agit bizarrement en ce moment… comme Mary-Alice…

- Quoi ?

- Elle est partie au Mémorial Hôpital de Fairview. Vite Paul.

**Le début de mon histoire commence ce jour là. Lorsque Paul Young, ancien prisonnier de la prison fédérale de Fairview, mari de la regréttée Mary-Alice Young sauva la vie de sa jeune et fragile femme Beth Young, fille de Felicia Tillman, prête à finir ses jours plus que malheureux.**

Beth Young, jeune femme de 32 ans, blonde aux yeux de biches ravala ses dernières larmes alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenceur. Il ne fallait pas être triste de cette décision. C'est le mieux à faire pour tout le monde. Pour Susan, qui pourra bénificier de son rein. Se dire qu'elle sauvera une vie, rendit Beth un peu plus joyeuse. Pour sa mère, qui n'aura plus à s'incombrer d'une fille si timide, si triste et si potiche.

Et enfin pour Paul. Il n'a pas besoin d'une femme pareille. Il devait avoir honte d'elle. Le pauvre.

Beth regarda son sac et regarda son revolver. Son dernier ami. Elle souria et se demanda si elle allait rencontrer Mary-Alice, l'ancienne femme de Paul, au paradis. Peut-Être allait elle apprendre comment était son mari lorsque sa vie était heureuse et sans soucis.

Beth espérait voir sa tante Martha aussi. Et puis toutes les personnes dont Paul lui avait parlé si souvent : Karl Mayer, Rex Van De Kamp, Edie Britt…

La sonnerie signalant que l'ascenceur était arrivé à destination retentit. Beth sourit.

Elle sortit de la cage métallique et s'avanca vers le contoir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler à l'infirmière qui lisait des documents lorsque son nom rententit dans la salle.

La blondinette se retourna en un soulévement de boucles jaunes poussin.

Paul Young se tenait devant elle.

- Paul….

Beth eu la soudaine envie de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. C'était trop dur. Mais elle le devait. Elle ne peut pas le rendre heureux.

La nouvelle Mme Young prit une grande respiration pour empecher ses larmes de couler. En vain, puisque quelques secondes plus tard elle éclata en sanglot.

Paul la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il détestait la voir pleurer. Son cœur se brisait à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses yeux briller de mille larmes scintillantes de tristesse et de peine.

-Beth. Je t'en supplie. Reste.

Les sanglots de la blonde redoublèrent. Paul la serra encore plus fort.

L'infirmière, qui jusque là ne prêtait pas attention à se qui se passait autour demanda à Paul si tout allait bien. Ce dernier la remercia puis chuchota quelques mots doux à sa dulcinée.

- Beth, je t'aime.

Cette dernière releva la tête subitement et Paul put voir à quel point son visage était déchiré par la peine. Ses yeux gonflés étaient rouge et son teint était livide. Elle articula :

- Paul…

- Beth. Je t'aime. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime Beth, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

-Oh Paul. Je…Je.

Une larme de trop coula de son œil droit. Paul s'empressa de l'essuyer avec son pouce ce qui fit sourire sa femme.

- Moi aussi, Paul, je t'aime.

-Rentrons à la maison Beth. Reviens avec moi.

Voila le début de l'histoire.  
>Que va répondre Beth ?<br>Les review sont acceptée avec joies. Qu'elles soient positives, négatives ou constructives !


	2. Chapter 2

Si on avait un jour dit à Paul Young qu'il allait tenir la plus belle des créatures sur Terre dans ces bras, le jour même où cette dernière était prête à mettre fin à ses jours, il aurait éclaté de pourtant il tenait depuis quelques minutes déjà, la plus belle femme au monde, la sienne, Beth Young. Celle-ci était étonnée de toute l'affection qu'il lui donnait alors qu'il y a 24 heures de cela, il aurait très bien pu lui faire du mal. Paul avait beau être d'une nature instable, il se montrait si gentil quand il le passa ses mains dans les boucles blondes de Beth. Elle leva ses yeux de biches vers lui et murmura de sa petite voix : « Je t'aime Paul ». Cela fit fondre le dur et froid cœur de Paul. Elle l'aimait vraiment, elle ne mentait pas, il le sentait. La pauvre Beth, si innocente et au milieu de cette horrible guerre entre Paul et guise de réponse à cette merveilleuse déclaration d'amour, Paul appuya ses lèvres sur le sommet de la tête de sa femme. Il sentit la respiration de sa douce s'accelerer quand elle lui ajouta :« - Je suis désolée Paul, désolée, je suis horrible. »Il sentit également ses sanglots et il jugea bon de la serrer plus fort. Elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser. Elle était parfaite, innocente et si belle aussi. Beth posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son é deux époux, marchaient main dans la main dans le parking du sous-sol, se dirigeant vers la voiture de Beth.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Paul regarda du coin de l'œil, le visage de son ange. Beth regardait par la fenetre, et de temps en temps, un sanglot sortit de son petit corps fragile. Oui, fragile, c'Est-ce que Beth était. Une petit chose fragile, mariée à un homme, un peu maladroit. Paul pensa à Mary-Alice, a comment on l'avait si facilement manipulée. Puis, il pensa ensuite à Beth, qui elle aussi à été manipulée, par sa propre mère. Paul Young posa sa main sur l'épaule de Beth et la carressa doucement. « - Beth, est-ce que ça va ?

- …- Beth ?

- Oui, ca va aller. » Fini par répondre la blondinette.

Lorsqu'il finirent par arriver sur Wisteria Lane, Paul recu plusieurs mauvais regards de la part des habitants de la rue. Lorsqu'il croisa, au loin, celui de Bree, il remarqua que cette dernière, observait Beth, avec soulagement. Paul prit la main de sa femme et rentra dans la maison de Susan.

« - Beth, tu comprendra, que je te prennes ton revolver. » Dit Paul d'une voix peu assurée, alors qu'il entraient dans la cuisine. La jeune femme acquiesa, s'asseya sur un tabouret, et sembla attendre quelque chose. « - Beth, tu es sure, que ca va aller ? Tu as faim, je peux te faire un sandwich, si tu veux.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je…ne sais….Je….Paul… »Beth éclata en sanglot. Les larmes d'un anges coulaient, et il sembla à Paul que cela ne risquait pas de se regler si facilement…


End file.
